Battlezone
by Warringer
Summary: R weil es später blutig werden könnte
1. Disclaimer

Battlezone  
  
Von AWarringer  
  
Disclaimer  
  
Nichts hier von ist meins, wenn man von der Storyline absieht. Bitte nicht  
  
verklagen, ich bin nur ein armer Student und brauche mein BAFöG.  
  
Ranma 1/2 gehört Rumiko Takahashi und irgendeinem Verlag.  
  
Die Spiele Battlezone und Battlezone II: Combat Commander sind Eigentum von Activision.  
  
Sailor Moon gehört irgendwem.  
  
Tenchi Muyo gehört auch irgendwem.  
  
Zur Info am Anfang: Die Geschehnisse von Battlezone II haben nie stattgefunden und die Scion exisieren nicht.  
  
C&C sind willkommen.  
  
Flames werden direkt an den Hund verfüttert.  
  
Klaut einer meine Story wird er mit drei Wochen Brosis bestraft.  
  
Ansonsten gilt die Warnung:  
  
Fanfics können süchtig machen. Zu den riesigen Nebenwirkungen essen sie die  
  
Packungsbeilage und tragen sie ihren Arzt zum Aphoteker. 


	2. Kapitel 1 (unvollständig)

Mitten im Unterricht war das Klingeln eines Handys zu höhren. Es war der Nokia-Klingelton aus der Werbung. Der Besitzer des Handys griff sich an den Hinterkopf, fischte den Stöhrenfried aus seiner Tasche und verließ den Klassenraum. Er öffnete die Klappe des Handys und drückte die Empfangstaste.  
  
„Ja?" sagte er in das Microfon.  
  
„Ranma Saotome?" fragte eine Stimme am anderen Ende.  
  
Ranmas verzog leicht das Gesicht.  
  
„Der bin ich. Wer sind sie?"  
  
Die Stimme gab für einige Sekunden keine Antwort. Ranma glaubte schon irgendjemand der an seine Handynummer gekommen war, würde ihm einen Strich spielen, als sie sich wieder meldete.  
  
„Codewort ARMAGEDDON-Eins-fünf-sechs. Melden sie sich umgehend in der Furrikkan-Base. Der Eingang befindet sich in der Bibliothek."  
  
Kurz nachdem Ranma das Codewort gehört hatte, veränderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck. Und nicht nur der. Das Codewort hatte eine Barriere durchbrochen, die alte Erinnerungen freisetzte.  
  
-------- Flashback ---------  
  
„Verflucht," schrie er über das Tac-Net," Drei Goblins auf vier Uhr."  
  
„Und zwei auf zwölf Uhr," vervollständigte ihn sein Team-Kollege.  
  
Ranma riß seinen Thunderbolt-Aufklährer herum und zwei Fire-and-Forgot- Raketen verließen die ihre Aufhängungen. Die Raketen flogen direkt auf den nächsten Goblin zu und schlugen direkt in seine Seite. Durch die Vergrößerungsfunktion konnte Ranma erkennen, wie die beiden Raketen die Panzerung des gegnerischen Panzers stark beschädigten und ihn aus dem Kurs warfen. Gleichzeitig detonierte ein Mörser in der Nähe und riß ihn in die Ewigen Jagdgründe. Mehrere Kilometer hinter Ranma und seinem Team war eine ISDF-Basis zu deren Verteidigung sie abgestellt waren.  
  
„Queen, Hawk," schrie er in sein Mikro," kümmert euch um die beiden aud zwölf Uhr. Ich und Tank kümmern uns um vier Uhr."  
  
„Verstanden, Stallion," war die Antwort der anderen.  
  
Ein Avenger-Raketenaufklährer und ein Saber-Panzer schossen nach vorne, während Ranma seinen Thunderbolt und Tank seinen Sentinel-Kampfpanzer auf ihre Ziele zubewegten. Wie auf ein Kommando feuerten ein Superstecher und zwei Kaltfusionslaser auf einen Goblin, der nach nur zwei Salven zerplatzte wie eine überreife Melone.  
  
Damit wechelten sie das Ziel und der nächste Goblin war Vergangenheit. Queen und Hawk waren genau so erfolgreich.  
  
„Yeha," hörte Ranma Tank über das Tac-Net," Die Fantastischen Vier schlagen wieder zu."  
  
Ranma lächelte und hätte alles gegeben Tank in seiner Siegespose zu sehen. Inzwischen legte sich eine Nebel-Bank aus Methan über das Cronos-Plateau in der nördlichen Hemisphäre von Titan. Als er nun wieder auf sein Radar sah erstarrte er.  
  
„Oh, Shit."  
  
Auf dem Radar konnte er mehr als dreißig Kontakte ausmachen, den Signaturen nach handelte es sich nicht nur Goblins, sondern auch um Ogres und Demons. Eine große Angriffswelle der Grynar. Mit einer Handbewegung wechselte auf das Großflächen-Tac-Net.  
  
„Houston, wir haben hier ein Problem."  
  
---------- Ende Flashback ----------  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Battlezone  
  
Von AWarringer  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Ranma mußte lächeln als er daran dachte was sein Vater vor acht Jahren abgezogen hatte. In der Hoffnung an viel Geld zu kommen hatte er Ranma an die ISDF verkauft. Damals herrschte im All ein heimlicher Krieg gegen die Grynar. Der erste Krieg gegen die Grynar lag grade einmal zwei Jahre zurück und die ISDF suchte händeringend neue, junge Kämpfer. Also hatten sie Ranma genommen. Aber es lief nicht so wie man es hätte annehmen sollen.  
  
Man hatte Ranma ein Neuralinterface inplantiert und sein gesammtes Bewustsein kopiert und es in eine sogenannte Doll-Einheit gesteckt, die an Stelle des neunjährigen Ranma in den Kampf geschickt wurde. Er war nicht der einzige, seinen Team-Kammeraden war es genauso ergangen. Man hatte die Bewustseine künstlich altern lassen und sie eingesetzt. Zwei Jahre später, nach Ende des Krieges, war die ISDF wieder an Genma herangetreten und hatte dem inzwischen elf Jahre alten echten Ranma die Erinnerungen und Erfahrungen implantiert, die seine Doll-Einheit gemacht hatte. Diese Erinnerungen waren mit einem Trigger versehen. Dem Codewort, das er kurz zuvor gehört hatte.  
  
Es war schon seltsam. Seine Doll-Erinnerungen überschnitten sich sehr stark mit seinen eigenen. Und er konnte selbst erkennen, daß ihn diese Erinnerungen auch verändert hatten. Wie? Das konnte er beim besten Willen nicht sagen.  
  
Er war ganz im Gedanken versunken, als er duch die Gänge seiner Schule auf den geheimen Eingang der Furrikkan-Base zuging, daß er nicht merkte, wie jemand hinter ihm stand, bis ihm dieser jemand auf die Schulter klopfte.  
  
„Stallion ist ganz im Gedanken versunken," sagte eine weibliche Stimme, die er kannte," Ein ganz ungewohnter Anblick, dich so zu sehen Ranma."  
  
Er blieb stehen und sah in das Gesicht von Nabiki Tendo. Er mußte lächeln und ging weiter. Nabiki ging neben ihm.  
  
„Schade, daß diese Erinnerungen erst jetzt getriggert wurden, Queen. Simmt's?"  
  
Sie lächelte zurück. Es war nicht ihr normales, kaltes Lächeln, sondern ein warmes, freundliches.  
  
„Stimmt. Ich hätte gerne mit dir über die Sache in der Cronos-Main-Base gesprochen."  
  
Ranma wurde rot.  
  
„Unter allen Dingen mußtest du dich grade daran als erstes erinnern?" fragte er.  
  
Diesmal war wieder ihr normales, kaltes Lächeln zu sehen.  
  
„Es gibt mir nur die Möglichkeit mehr Geld aus dir herauszuhohlen."  
  
Ranma lachte auf.  
  
„Als würde dir irgendeiner von meinen Verlobten glauben."  
  
Dann hatte er eine exakte Kopie von Nabikis Lächeln im Gesicht.  
  
„Was meinst du wenn ich unseren Vätern davon erzähle und die Verlobung auf dich wechseln lasse."  
  
Sie sah ihn an.  
  
„Das würdest du nie tun," sagte sie wieder mit einem warmen Lächeln.  
  
„Wer weiß."  
  
Damit betraten sie die Bibliothek. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, war sie menschenleer. Selten verirrte sich jemand in die Bibliothek. Mehrere Kameras erfassten ihre Gesichter und einige Scanner erkannten ihren Gencode. Damit öffnete sich eine Wand, an der nur einige Poster hingen und sank in den Boden. Dahinter war die Stahltür eines Aufzuges, die sich ebenfalls öffnete.  
  
„Das ich ausgerechnet euch als erstes hier treffe überrascht mich nicht," sagte eine andere, diesmal männliche, Stimme hinter ihnen.  
  
„Hallo, Tank," sagte Nabiki und drehte sich um, nur um Ryoga Hibiki in die Augen zu sehen.  
  
Ranma lächelte seinen besten Freund an.  
  
„Du solltest dein Call-Sign in Piggy ändern."  
  
Ryoga sah ihn an.  
  
„Du," sagte er mit gespieltem Ärger und schlug ihm leicht auf die Schulter," Jetzt wo ich mich erinnere, muß ich sagen, daß ich es vermisst habe."  
  
Damit traten sie in den Fahrstuhl.  
  
„Dann fehlt eigentlich nur Hawk und dann sind die Fantastischen Vier wieder komplett."  
  
Hinter ihnen schloß sich der Fahrstuhl.  
  
---------------------  
  
Irgendwo in Okyama nieste ein Jugendlicher in Ranmas Alter und lächelte, als er sich erinnerte.  
  
---------------------  
  
Drei Mitgleider der Fantastischen Vier sahen sich erstaunt im Eingangsbereich der Furrikkan-Base um.  
  
„Wer hätte gedacht, daß die ISDF unter unserer Schule eine Basis errichtet hat," sagte Ranma.  
  
Nabiki nickte und vor ihnen baute sich das Hologramm eines älteren Mannes auf. Alle sprangen überrascht einen Schritt zurück. Der Mann lächelte das Lächeln eines fürsorgenden Großvaters.  
  
„Willkommen in der Furrikkan-Base," sagte das Hologramm mit der Stimme des Computers HAL 9000 aus ‚2001 – A Space Odyssee'," Mein Name ist Hal und ich bin die Maintanance-AI dieser Einrichtung."  
  
Jeder zwinkerte einige Male und starrte die AI an.  
  
„Dein Programmierer ist nicht zufällig ein Arthur C. Clarke Fan?" fragte Nabiki, die sich als erstes erhohlt hatte.  
  
Hal schüttlte den Kopf.  
  
„Nicht das ich wüsste."  
  
Er sah die drei an.  
  
„Wenn sie mir bitte folgen würden," sagte er und ging auf eine der Türen zu.  
  
Die drei sahen sich an und zuckten dann mit den Schultern. Hal führte sie durch einige Gänge zu einem Bürobereich und in einen Besprechungsraum.  
  
„Bitte setzten sie sich," sagte Hal," Es möchte jemand mit ihnen reden."  
  
Kaum hatten sie sich gesetzt, hellte sich ein Bildschirm an der Stirnwand auf. Auf dem Bildschirm war das Gesicht eines etwa sechzig Jahre alten Amerikaners zu sehen. Die drei lächelten und salutierten kurz, ohne wieder aufzustehen.  
  
„Guten Tag, General McIntre," begrüste Ranma den Mann," Das letzte Mal als ich sie gesehen habe hatten sie noch zwei Sterne."  
  
McIntre lächelte zurück.  
  
„Sie sind scharfsichtig wie immer, Colonell Saotome."  
  
Ranma zwinkerte und Nabiki und Ryoga imitierten ihn.  
  
„Aber ich bin nur Major, Sir," sagte er verwirrt.  
  
„Jetzt nicht mehr, Colonell."  
  
Ryoga und Nabiki fluchten leise.  
  
„Verdammt, wieder zwei Ränge unter ihm."  
  
„Wirklich, Major Hibiki und Major Tendo?"  
  
Die beiden lächelten jetzt.  
  
„Ihr vierte Mann hat ebenfalls den Rang eines Major."  
  
Ranma sah McIntre an.  
  
„Ich schätze nicht, daß sie uns nur reaktiviert haben, um uns zu sagen, daß wir befördert wurden."  
  
McIntre schüttlte etwas traurig den Kopf.  
  
„Leider nicht. Wir haben es mit einem neuen Gegner zu tun."  
  
McIntre's Bild wurde kleiner und ein großes Bild eines unbekannten Fahrzeuges. Es war tiefschwarz, etwa fünfzehn Meter lang und erinnerte entfernt an einen Gynar-Goblin. Also ein etwa zehn Meter langes Schlangenähnliches Fahrzeug. Er schwebte etwa drei Meter über dem Boden. Der Hintergrund war in ein rötliches Licht getaucht, war also auf dem Mars aufgenommen worden. Das Bild begann sich zu bewegen und das Fahrzeug feuerte einen schwarzen Energiestrahl auf einen Avanger, der über einen Grynar-Schild verfügte. Das Schild flackerte einige Male, hielt dem Beschuß aber stand, wärend der Avange aus dem Kurs geschleudert wurde und in ein Techzentrum prallte. Im Hintergrind tauchten zwei Saber-Panzer auf, ebenfalls mit Schilden und eröffneten das Feuer mit ihren Stecher- Geschützen, Doppel-MG's und Salvenraketen. Nach nur zwei Salven explodierte das Fahrzeug und seine Reste verschwanden in einer schwarzen Energieerscheinung.  
  
„Dieses Video wurde bei einem Angriff der Unbekannten auf die Olympus Mons Garnison gemacht," sagte McIntre," Unsere Intelleute sind sich nicht sicher wer es ist und haben sie vorrübergehend als ‚Schatten' bezeichnet."  
  
„Passt irgendwie," sagte Ryoga.  
  
„Sie haben bisher auch Garnisonen auf Merkur, Ganymed und Titan angegriffen, jeweils mit geringen Verlusten für uns. Was uns aber Sorgen macht, sind Angriffe auf Washington D.C., Seattle, London, Berlin, Moskau und Peking, die wir vertuschen konnten."  
  
Die drei Anwesenden bekamen große Augen.  
  
„Wie haben sie es durch die Raumverteidigung geschafft?" fragte Ranma mit einer leichten Angst in seiner Stimme.  
  
Er fühlte sich wieder wie bei Cronos. McIntre seufzte und sah ihm in die Augen.  
  
„Gar nicht."  
  
„Gar nicht!!??" schrie Nabiki und sprang auf, nur um von Ryoga beruhigt zu werden.  
  
„Die Eierköpfe auf Merkur und in der Area vermuten, daß diese schwarze Erscheinung am Ende der Aufzecihnung eine Art Portal darstellt. Jedenfalls erinnert die Energie an die Energiespikes, die wir in den letzten anderthalb Jahren in Tokio abgemessen haben. Sie zerbrechen sich ebenfalls den Kopf darüber eventuell eine Möglichkeit zu finden, den Aufbau eines Portals abzumessen und einer Möglichkeit sie daran zu hindern."  
  
Er machte eine kurze Pause.  
  
„Sie sind die einzigen Veteranen im Bereich von Japan, also übernehmen sie das Kommando über die Furrikkan-Base. Die Basis wurde bisher nie eingesetzt, verfügt aber über jede Einrichtung, die auch eine Garnison besitzt. Alles ist auf dem neuesten Stand der Technik. Hal verfügt über alles was sie sonst noch wissen müssen. Ich vertraue ihnen, Colonell."  
  
McIntre lächelte.  
  
„Ich hoffe, die Helden von Cronos werden ihrem Ruf wieder gerecht und schützen ganz Japan vor den Schatten."  
  
Damit wurde der Bildschirm schwarz. Ranma, Ryoga und Nabiki sahen sich an.  
  
„Verdammt, wann kommt Hawk endlich?" fragte Ryoga.  
  
„Entweder heute oder morgen."  
  
Ranma drehte sich zu Hal um.  
  
„Wurden schon andere Leute aktiviert?"  
  
Hal nickte.  
  
„Ja, alle ISDF-Mitarbeiter im Großraum Tokio. Die ersten sind bereits eingetroffen und warten im Hauptbriefing-raum."  
  
Nabiki sah die anderen an.  
  
„Ich schätze wir sollten unsere Uniformen anziehen."  
  
--------------------  
  
Langsam wurde der Briefing-Raum voller. Ein Großteil der Anwesenden waren im Alter von achtzehn bis vierundzwanzig. Einige lebten in Nerima und waren nicht überracht, daß hier eine ISDF-Basis existierte. Schließlich war dies hier Nerima. Als sich die Seitentür öffnete, erschraken die Bewohner von Nerima beim Anblick von Ranma, Ryoga und Nabiki in ISDF-Uniform. Eine Art grauer ‚Blaumann', etwa im Stil der Uniformen in der neuen ‚Star Trek'- Serie ‚Enterprise', mit orangenen Schultern und Unterarmen. An Ranmas Uniform waren die Rangabzeichen eines Colonell und einige Abzeichen, die zeigten, daß er ein Veteran war und sogar ein ‚White Cross' besaß. Ryoga und Nabiki hatten die Rangabzeichen eines Major und die selben Abzeichen wie Ranma. Ranma stellte sich hinter ein Rednerpult. Er machte ein neutrales Gesicht und sah über die etwa zwanzig Männer und Frauen, die im Großraum Tokio wohnten. Etwa weitere vierhundert würden in den nächsten Tagen eintreffen.  
  
„Guten Tag. Für all die, die mich nicht kennen, ich bin Colonell Ranma Saotome. Ich bin seit heute der Kommandant dieser Einrichtung."  
  
Mit einem Mal stand Kuno vor Ranma und hielt ihm seinen Bokken ins Gesicht.  
  
„Niemals, ich werde nicht zulassen..."  
  
Er kam nicht weiter, als ihm Ranma mit einem kalten Blick in die Augen sah und griff nach dem Bokken. Mit einer leichten Handbewegung hatte er ihn in der Hand.  
  
„Passen sie auf, wie sie mit ihren vorgesetzten Offizieren reden, Sergeant Kuno," sagte er mit einer Stimme, die so kalt war, wie flüssiges Helium," Und jetzt setzen sie sich, bevor ich sie in den Bau schmeiße."  
  
„Aber dann kann ich ihn nicht mehr melken," sagte Nabiki mit gespielter Beleidigtkeit.  
  
Ranma sah sie kurz an. Kuno war inzwischen etwas kleiner geworden, er war nicht an etwas derartiges gewohnt. Er fragte sich jetzt mit aller Ernsthaftigkeit, warum er der ISDF beigetreten war, als er von ihr gehört hatte. Er hatte gehofft, daß sie seine ‚Geburt im höheren Stand' anerkennen würden und er sehr schnell aufzusteigen konnte, hatte aber ebensoschnell gelernt, daß es nur mit sehr viel Arbeit schaffen konnte. Und jetzt war sein größter Feind sein vorgesetzter Offizier. Er schlich, kleiner werdend, zurück zu seinem Platz.  
  
„Vielen Dank, Private First Class Kuno," sagte Ranma.  
  
Kuno zuckte bei dem Gedanken zusammen, daß er von Ranma so leicht degradiert worden war.  
  
„Da sie nun nichts mehr zu sagen haben, Private, kommen wir zum wesentlichen."  
  
Hinter ihm erschien das Bild, das Ranma, Ryoga und Nabiki vor etwa einer Stunde zuerst gesehen hatten. Dann lief das kurze Video ab. Als es endete sah Ranma in die von Erstaunen geprägten Gesichter.  
  
„Das ist unser neuer Gegner. Die Schatten. Bisher ist so gut wie nichts bekannt, außer, daß sie scheinbar eine Art Portaltechologie verfügen, mit der sie selbst Angriffe auf der Erde führen können. Einige Großstädte sind bereits angegriffen worden. Unser Auftrag ist es Japan zu schützen."  
  
Einer der Anwesenden hob seine Hand. Ranma war überrascht, daß es sich dabei um Hikaru Gosonkogi handelte.  
  
„Co-co-colonell, a-aber sind w-wir nicht zu wenig?" fragte er mit zitternder Stimme.  
  
Jetzt wußte Ranma, warum Gosonkogi einer der Tech-Nerds war.  
  
„In den nächsten Tagen treffen weitere Unterstützungen ein."  
  
Er machte eine Pause.  
  
„Bis dahin müssen wir ausreichen."  
  
Ryoga lächelte.  
  
„Aber das ist kein Problem," sagte er," Schließlich sind die Fantastischen Vier hier."  
  
Ranma lächelte ebenfalls. Durch die Aktiviertung der Verschlossenen Erinnerungen war Ryoga nicht mehr der depressive Looser, der er noch vor etwa zwei Stunden war, sondern der immer freundliche, leicht arrogante und fröhliche Kumpel, den Ranma von Titan in Erinnerung hatte. Ebenso war Nabiki nicht mehr unbedingt die ‚Ice Queen', ließ ihre Gefühle frei erkennen und war weniger manipulativ. Er selbst war auch von sich überrascht. Er selbst war weniger arrogant und ignorant, befehlsgewohnt und vorausschauender.  
  
Alle im Raum bekamen große Augen, besonders Kuno.  
  
„Ihr s-seid die Fantastischen Vier? Die Helden von der Schlacht um Cronos?"  
  
Die drei lächelten.  
  
„Die und keine Anderen," sagte Nabiki.  
  
Ranma erinnerte sich an die Schlacht um Cronos, als sei es gestern gewesen. Damals im Februar 1993, waren die FantaVier auf einem Einsatz, um eine vorgeschobene Basis zu beschützen, die in der Nähe eines Ruinenfeldes stand. Während des ersten Grynar-Krieges waren überall im Sonnensystem Ruinen entdeckt worden. Ruinen menschlichen Ursprunges und man hatte begonnen sie technologisch auszuwerten. Und die Grynar hatten sich für genau diese Ruinen interessiert. Sie hatten die Basis mit einer Streitmacht von über dreißig Grynar-Einheiten angegriffen. Allein sechs Rattler- Geschütztürme und die FantaVier waren zur Verteidigung abgestellt. Die FantaVier hatten es geschafft die Basis trotz der Übermacht der Grynar eine halbe Stunde zun halten, bis Verstärkung eintraf, und kein einziges Gebäude war beschädigt worden. Es hatte allen eine Beförderung und das ‚White Cross' eingebracht. Und sie waren zu Kriegshelden geworden. Jeder kannte die FantaVier. Selbst heute sieben Jahre später war es noch so. Folgende Einsätze hatten sie zu Legenden gemacht.  
  
Ranma nickte.  
  
„Machen sie sich jetzt mit der Einrichtung vertraut."  
  
Damit verließ er das Rednerpult und den Raum, Ryoga und Nabiki hinter sich.  
  
--------------------  
  
Ranma sah drei Stunden später von seinem Büro aus in die, bis auf zwei Techniker, leere Zentrale. Überall standen Monitore, die Sensoranzeigen zeigten. Dann fiel ein Blick auf seine Freunde.  
  
„Okay, hier wären wir," sagte Ryoga," Wieder mitten drin."  
  
Nabiki ließ ein pantentiertes Ranma-Lächeln sehen.  
  
„Und dafür leben wir."  
  
Ranma schüttelte den Kopf. Es war schon seltsam, daß jeder gewissermaßen zu dem krassen Gegenteil seiner selbst geworden war. Aber das machte keinem etwas aus.  
  
Er sah die beiden an.  
  
„Ryoga, übernimm die Einteilung der Kampfeinheiten und die Tech-Nerds. Nabiki du nimmst die Intel-Abteilung und die Logistik."  
  
„Und dein Stellvertreter?"  
  
„Ist und bleibt Hawk."  
  
Dann aktivierte Ranma ein holographisches Display. Er zeigte ein Fahrzeug, das stark an einen Thunderbolt-Aufklährer erinnerte. Es war ein Thunderbolt II. Man hatte auf dem leichten Aufklährer aufbauend ein leichtes Fahrzeug entwickelt, daß sowohl als Abfangjäger, als auch als Abfangjäger einsetzbar war. Er besaß ein Luftkissensytem, aber auch die Möglichkeit in der Luft zu operieren. Die Waffen hatte man nicht verändert, wenn man davon absah, daß er statt Minen zu tragen einen Schild besaß, der einiges einstecken konnte und so gut war, wie eine mittelschwere Panzerung.  
  
„Was haltet ihr von dem Baby," fragte er und lächelte.  
  
„Nicht schlecht," antwortete Nabiki," Ich schätze du läßt ihn dir von Gos modifizieren."  
  
Ranma lachte auf.  
  
„Du hast mich durchschaut. Wie immer. Er soll versuchen mir einen Doppel- Plasmastrahler einzubauen. Und Doppel-Raketen."  
  
Bevor er noch etwas anderes sagen konnte, ging ein Alarm durch die Basis. Ranma sprang auf, stieß die Tür auf und lief in die Zentrale. Auf dem großen Bildschirm an der Stirnwand der Zentrale war eine geographische Anzeige von Japan zu erkennen. Ein der Nähe von Okyama war ein roter Leuchtpunkt zu erkennen, der sich auf Tokio zubewegte. Ranma fuhr herum und sah seine Freunde an. Sie nickten nur.  
  
„Sergeant," schrie Ranma einem der Techiker zu," Die Bay soll drei Thuderbolt II startklar machen. Wir kümmern uns darum."  
  
„Ja, Sir," war die Antwort des Technikers, der ein Mitschüler von Nabiki war.  
  
Ranma, Ryoga und Nabiki bekamen seine Bestäigung nicht mehr mit, sie liefen bereits zur Hangar-Bay. Bevor sie die Bay allerdings betraten, wechselten sie mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit in ihre Kampfanzüge in dem selbsen grau- orange, wie ihre Uniformen. Sie überprüften kurz die MG's und sprinteten dann in den Hangar, um sofort in die drei wartenden Thunderbolt II zu springen, die erst vor einer Stunde aus der Konservierung gehohlt worden waren.  
  
Über ihnen öffnete sich die Hangar-Schleuse und die drei Thunderbolt schossen an die Oberfläche. Die Schleuse lag in der Nähe des Tendo-Dojo unter einer Wiese. Die drei schnellen Aufklährer gewannen an Höhe und jagten in Richtung des Kontaktes. Dabei überschritten sie sehr schnell Mach eins und erreichten Überschallgeschwindigkeit.  
  
Etwa fünf Minuten später jagten sie an dem Kontakt vorbei und bekamen einen guten Blick darauf. Es war eine Art riesiger schwarzer Kristall, mit einem roten Dom im Zentrum. Er hatte eine maximale Abmessung von etwa hundert Metern und mehrere Auswüchse, die niemand identifizieren konnte. Etwa zwei Kilometer hinter dem Objekt gingen sie in eine 180Grad Kurve und passten ihre Geschwindigkeit an die des Objektes an.  
  
„Was ist das für ein Ding?" fragte Ryoga über das Tac-Net.  
  
„Keinen Schimmer," erwiederte Nabiki," aber es scheint kein Schatten zu sein."  
  
„Das wissen wir nicht," sagte Ranma," ich versuche Kontakt aufzunehmen."  
  
Ranma schaltete sein Funkgerät auf multiple Kanäle um, regelte die Reichweite auf etwa einen Kilometer herunter und deaktivierte die Verschlüsselung.  
  
„FV-01 an unbekanntes Flugobjekt. Sie befinden sich im Luftraum der ISDF- Base Furrikkan. Identifizieren sie sich oder wir sehen uns gezwungen das Feuer zu eröffnen und sie zur Landung zu zwingen."  
  
Es blieb einige Zeit ruhig. Dann hörte er eine bekannte Stimme.  
  
„Mach nicht so einen Aufstand, Stallion."  
  
Ranma lächelte breit und er wuste, das auch die anderen beiden breit lächelten.  
  
„Hawk, alte Socke," sagte Ryoga," was machst du in dem Ding da."  
  
„Dieses ‚Ding' ist ein Raumschiff," sagte eine weibliche Stimme," Und wenn sie es noch einmal ‚Ding' nennen, hohlt sie dieses ‚Ding' vom Himmel."  
  
Das Lächeln in den Gesichtern der drei Thunderbolt-Piloten wurde breiter.  
  
„Du bist immer noch der alte, Hawk," sagte Nabiki," Immer hinter den Frauen her. Und hast dir jetzt sogar ein Alien angelacht."  
  
„Wir haben dafür später noch Zeit," sagte Ranma," Wir spielen dann einfach mal Eskorte."  
  
„Habe ich kein Problem mit."  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Der Flug zurück blieb ohne Ereignisse und das Schiff, in dem Hawk landete, passte so grade eben durch die Schleuse und landete in der Hangar-Bay.  
  
Ranma, Ryoga und Nabiki sprangen aus ihren Thunderbolt, nahmen ihre Helme ab und gingen langsam auf das Schiff zu. Vor ihnen erhellte ein Lichtstrahl die Umgebung und setzte mehrere Personen ab. Einen etwa Siebzehnjährigen, einen älteren Mann und mehrere Frauen und Mädchen.  
  
Ryoga ging auf den Siebzehnjährigen zu und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.  
  
„Immer noch der Frauenheld von Titan, häh?" fragte er.  
  
Hawk lächelte und salutierte vor Ranma.  
  
„Captain Tenchi Masaki meldet sich zu Dienst."  
  
Ranma lachte auf.  
  
„Falscher Rang, Major Masaki."  
  
Dann umarmten sie sich freundschaftlich.  
  
„Schön dich wiederzusehen. Wenn die Umstände auch weniger schön sind."  
  
Tenchi verzog das Gesicht.  
  
„Wieder die Grynar?"  
  
Ranma schüttlete den Kopf.  
  
„Nein. Irgendetwas anderes. Sie scheinen soetwas wie Portale zu besitzen und sind bereits in mehreren irdischen Städten aufgetaucht. Und auf Mars, Merkur, Ganymed und Titan. Soweit die Leute in der Area und auf Merkur die Daten richtig interpretiert haben, sind sie immer in der Nähe von Ruinen oder Energiekoten aufgetaucht." 


End file.
